simfootballresurrectionfandomcom-20200215-history
Free Agency 1
How Free Agency Works Round 1 Free agents will sign with the team that offers the most money. Each team can only make one offer. If there is a tie, then the player's character is important. Tiebreakers: Focused Players, Disciplined Players, Humble Players, and Leaders will choose the team with a better chance of winning. Arrogant Players, Greedy Players, and Overreactive Players will choose the team with the best chance of them starting. Other players will let a bidoff occur. ALSO: Greedy players demand to be paid more than their previous contract. Humble players can be paid up to 25% less. Round 2 Players sign with the team that gives the most money. Tiebreaker for ALL players is the team that gives them the best chance of starting. Greedy players cost $1 Mil more than the bid. Players by Original Team Available Players in Bold Cuba Missiles *Aaron Lynch, QB OVR=69-62-75-Playcalling-$-Humble *Gabriel Sprague, WR OVR=78-56-88-Jumping-$-PED User *Kevin Richardson, OLB OVR=60-50-74-Agility-$-Humble *'Julio Kennedy, CB OVR=47-47-69-Kick Returning-$-PED User' *Noah Carlisle, S OVR=53-45-81-Kick Returning-$-PED User Wyoming Aardvarks *'John Warden, QB OVR=66-50-86-Scrambling-$-Disciplined' *Quentin Madrigal, WR OVR=61-61-89-Route Running-$-Leader *Seth Kriedler, C OVR=45-45-80-Longsnapping-$-Disciplined *Ezekiel Clarke, DT OVR=90-81-99-Toughness-$-Lazy *Devin Starks, S OVR=63-55-88-Speed-$-Downer Minnesota Football Team *'Oscar Wahl, WR OVR=47-46-54-Agility-$-Humble' *Eli Willis, DT OVR=61-50-84-Weight-$-Leader *Bryce Tubbs, OLB OVR=77-45-84-Pass Coverage-$-Disciplined *'Darrin Horton, ILB OVR=64-51-80-Size-$-Humble' Miami Monsters *Corey Masters, WR OVR=75-63-82-Speed-$-Downer *'Logan Fox, WR OVR=56-45-88-Diving-$-Overreactive' *Ronnie Goodwin, OT''' OVR=72-61-89-Toughness-$-Lazy *Grant Gary, S OVR=45-45-69-Kick Returning-$-Overreactive Omaha Outlaws *Trevor O'Brien, WR OVR=75-74-98-Route Running-$-Focused *Keegan Shirley, WR OVR=46-45-76-Jumping-$-Leader *Gale Popovic, OT OVR=79-76-95-Footwork-$-PED User *Aaron Lester, OT OVR=52-52-54-Special Teams-$-Leader *Bill Greene, OG OVR=91-67-96-Run Blocking-$-Arrogant *Julian Florence, ILB OVR=59-51-65-Pass Coverage-$-Leader *Landon Young, S OVR=78-55-93-Pas Coverage-$-Lazy New York Bone Crushers *'''Matt Paris, QB OVR=52-45-69-Playcalling-$-Focused *Everett Simpkins, WR OVR=94-89-99-Diving-$-Thug *Kwame Gebrezghi, DT OVR=95-67-100-Run Stuff-$-Arrogant *Wesley Brenner, ILB OVR=78-70-85-Strength-$-Thug Signed Free Agents Signed by Cuba Missiles *Trevor O'Brien, WR OVR=75-74-98-Route Running-$5 Mil (?)-Focused *Ronnie Goodwin, OT''' '''OVR=72-61-89-Toughness-$5.5 Mil (?)-Lazy *Ezekiel Clarke, DT OVR=90-81-99-Toughness-$8 Mil (?)-Lazy *Bryce Tubbs, OLB OVR=77-45-84-Pass Coverage-$5 Mil (?)-Disciplined *Kevin Richardson, OLB OVR=60-50-74-Agility-$2 Mil (?)-Humble Signed By Wyoming Aardvarks *Everett Simpkins, WR OVR=94-89-99-Diving-$10.5 Mil (?)-Thug *Seth Kriedler, C OVR=45-45-80-Longsnapping-$1 Mil (?)-Disciplined *Eli Willis, DT OVR=61-50-84-Weight-$3 Mil (?)-Leader *Devin Starks, S OVR=63-55-88-Speed-$3.5 Mil (?)-Downer Signed By Minnesota Freeze *Dante Jolly, DE OVR=85-47-98-Pass Rush-$6 Mil (?)-Arrogant *Kwame Gebrezghi, DT OVR=95-67-100-Run Stuff-$8.5 Mil (?)-Arrogant *Noah Carlisle, S OVR=53-45-81-Kick Returning-$.5 Mil (?)-PED User Signed By Miami Monsters *Keegan Shirley, WR OVR=46-45-76-Jumping-$1 Mil (?)-Leader *Bill Greene, OG OVR=91-67-96-Run Blocking-$6.5 Mil (?)-Arrogant *Grant Gary, S OVR=45-45-69-Kick Returning-$1 Mil (?)-Overreactive Signed By Omaha Outlaws *Quentin Madrigal, WR OVR=61-61-89-Route Running-$4.5 Mil (?)-Leader *Gabriel Sprague, WR OVR=78-56-88-Jumping-$4.5 Mil (?)-PED User *Gale Popovic, OT OVR=79-76-95-Footwork-$3 Mil (?)-PED User *Aaron Lester, OT OVR=52-52-54-Special Teams-$1.5 Mil (?)-Leader *Julian Florence, ILB OVR=59-51-65-Pass Coverage-$2 Mil (?)-Leader *Landon Young, S OVR=78-55-93-Pass Coverage-$4 Mil (?)-Lazy Signed by New York Bone Crushers *Aaron Lynch, QB OVR=69-62-75-Playcalling-$3 Mil (?)-Humble *Corey Masters, WR OVR=75-63-82-Speed-$4 Mil (?)-Downer *Wesley Brenner, ILB OVR=78-70-85-Strength-$4.5 Mil (?)-Thug Free Agency Round 2 Unsigned Veterans *Logan Fox, WR OVR=56-45-88-Diving-$-Overreactive Undrafted Unsigned Free Agents *Cyprus Archer, Marshall WR. OVR=58-46-77-Stength-$-Lazy *Angel Valdez, San Diego St TE. OVR=53-53-69-Long Snapping-$-Greedy *Nelson Frost, Southern Illinois OT. OVR=67-55-77-Agility-$-Arrogant *Vince Kaiser, Tulane OT. OVR=64-48-100-Weight-$-PED User *Steven Lockwood, Missouri St OT. OVR=55-51-78-Arm Strength-$-Focused *Graham Wilks, Bowling Green OT. OVR=51-45-94-Special Teams-$-Greedy *Lincoln Kidd, Oklahoma St OG. OVR=68-56-87-Size-$-Greedy *Trenton Burkett, Ohio St OG. OVR=55-54-74-Agility-$-Arrogant *Gregory Jackson, Northern Iowa OG. OVR=47-47-88-Arm Strength-$-Lazy *Jacoby Alexander, Connecticut C. OVR=54-45-79-Footwork-$-Overreactive *Matt Brannum, Oklahoma DT. OVR=74-70-82-Pass Rush-$-Leader *Nigel Love, Marshall DT. OVR=59-45-69-Strength-$-Greedy *Jimmy Nash, Louisiana Tech DT. OVR=53-52-84-Agility-$-Humble *Jamal Walters, Southern Mississippi OLB. OVR=62-62-76-Toughness-$-Arrogant *Rex Hilliner, Stanford ILB. OVR=62-55-84-Pass Coverage-$-Overreactive *Chris Gimenez, Wisconsin CB. OVR=49-48-86-Kick Returning-$-Overreactive *Jonnie Woodburn, Clemson S. OVR=67-59-71-Coverage-$-Greedy *Isaac Berk, Temple S. OVR=57-47-87-Reading QB-$-PED User *Austin Wynn, Michigan St K. OVR=78-65-98-$.5 Mil-Greedy. *Ryan Smith, Tulane K. OVR=57-42-88-$-Overreactive. *John Thome, Missouri K. OVR=49-45-99-$-Thug. *Levi Cox, Houston P. OVR=85-82-95-$-Downer. *Brayden Jewels, Colorado P. OVR=60-45-99-$-Greedy. *Allen Michaels, Middle Tenessee P. OVR=53-51-89-$-PED User. *Chris West, UNLV P. OVR=45-45-65-$-Focused. Signed Round 2 Free Agents Wyoming Aardvarks NONE Miami Monsters *Ryan Anderson, Illinois QB. OVR=55-53-99-Scrambling-$2.5 Mil-Hardworking *Josiah Rennick, Hawaii S. OVR=45-45-99-Strength-$1.5 Mil-Hardworking *Dane Corey, Georgia TE. OVR=58-45-87-Speed-$1.5 Mil-Disciplined *Patrick Shy, Old Dominion OLB. OVR=53-49-99-Moves-$1.5 Mil-Disciplined *Patrick Hoery, Ohio St OT. OVR=47-45-89-Toughness-$1.5 Mil-Hardworking *Grant Beach, UCLA P. OVR=68-60-89-$1 Mil-Disciplined. *Sebastian Beavers, Tuskegee DE. OVR=56-51-98-Toughness-$2.5 Mil-Greedy *Victor Hannah, Kent St OG. OVR=63-63-95-Strength-$3 Mil-Leader *Darrin Horton, ILB OVR=64-51-80-Size-$1.5 Mil-Humble *Julio Kennedy, CB OVR=47-47-69-Kick Returning-$1.5 Mil-PED User *Patrick Shy, Old Dominion OLB. OVR=53-49-99-Moves-$1.5 Mil-Disciplined *Eugene Roth, Notre Dame K. OVR=65-59-78-$.5 Mil-Leader. Cuba Missiles *John Warden, QB OVR=66-50-86-Scrambling-$1.5 Mil-Disciplined *Amir Muhammad, Minnesota WR. OVR=48-48-78-Blocking-$1 Mil-PED User *Liam Busch, Northern Colorado TE. OVR=64-51-79-Strength-$1.5 Mil-Arrogant *Jamie Werder, Texas WR. OVR=56-51-72-Kick Returning-$1.5 Mil-Overreactive Minnesota Freeze *Brandon Knox, Penn St. RB, OVR=77-75-92-Agility-$3.5-Arrogant *Oscar Wahl, WR OVR=47-46-54-Agility-$1 Mil-Humble *Ben Stabler, Pittsburgh WR. OVR=53-45-66-Quickness-$.5 Mil-Arrogant *Brian Lowe, Rhode Island OG. OVR=52-45-69-Footwork-$.5 Mil-Focused *Grady Chambers, Vanderbilt C. OVR=70-56-84-Long Snapping-$2 Mil-Downer *Alejandro Felton, UTEP DT. OVR=48-45-75-Special Teams-$1.5 Mil-Arrogant *Darrin Bundy, Ball St OLB. OVR=47-45-81-Agility-$1.5 Mil-Hardworking *Michael Torry, Texas A&M CB. OVR=53-45-98-Tackling-$1.5 Mil-Focused Omaha Outlaws *Ricky Hernandez, California RB, OVR=66-61-88-Catching-$.5 Mil-Thug *Aaron Cordova, Minnesota K. OVR=73-69-94-$1 Mil-Hardworking. *Wesley Zavala, Baylor RB, OVR=51-45-79-Blocking-$3.5 Mil-Leader New York Bone Crushers: *Matt Paris, QB OVR=52-45-69-Playcalling-$1 Mil-Focused *Clark Templeton, Nebraska WR. OVR=71-58-88-Agility-$1.5 Mil-Greedy *Bernard Holter, Buffalo ILB. OVR=57-52-78-Speed-$1 Mil-Focused Second Rate Players Any team can fill up their roster with players that have an OVR from 30-40, a minimum of 25-30, a maximum of 40-55, a cost of $.5 Mil, a random skill, and a random personality. All teams must just specify which positions they want second rate players from.